The Lavender Town Massacre
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: The fear of a town goes into dismay.
1. Lavender Town

Aaron walked Claudette to his den. Hutch and Saul saw them walking to the den. They were not surprise.

"Aaron, I see you brought…. A girl….." He then leaned in to whisper to Aaron.

"You should've told me we're going to have a threesome. I'll get the lube."

"It's not sex, Hutch! She a woman from my future and she's going to be here for a bit."

Hutch made a face of confusion. A woman from his future. This seemed like a joke.

"Are you sure she's from your future?" Hutch asked. Aaron nodded.

"I don't believe it myself, but look…." He lifted her paw up to reveal the manipulator.

Hutch looked at it dumbfounded. "But… how?"

"She just has it. I don't know either."

"What's your name?" Hutch asked.

"Claudette." The two shook paws.

"I'm not in the mood to answer questions…" She said in a nervous manner.

"Good… I don't want to ask…" Hutch said with a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Hutch for letting me live here."

"Hey, weirder things have happened to us. Oh have you met Saul?"

"Yes, I have." Claudette said with a smirk.

"Wait how you can… oh time travel. It's so confusing." Hutch scratched his head.

A beeping noise was heard. Aaron and Claudette looked at their manipulators.

"What is it?" Hutch asked in curiosity.

"Some town is in trouble. Why are our manipulators global? Why can't it be local?" Aaron asked.

"These were made by the C.I.A. so they have to go global." Claudette explained.

"I know… I just hate walking."

"We teleport. There's no reason to walk."

The two set their manipulator's for the town.

"Wait, wait, wait! Which town are you going to anyway?"

"Let me check…" Aaron looked at his manipulator. "Some place called Lavender Town."

"Sounds kind of sissy-like." Hutch laughed.

In a flash of light, the two left.

"Good grief. What's next?"

Hutch laughed at the idea of a woman who comes from the future. It wasn't one of the strangest things Jasper saw.


	2. Spoilers

The two materialized in a forest. They looked around to see what was going on.

Nothing too special was going on. They saw a town in a few miles ahead.

"I think this that's the town." Aaron said.

"Obviously." Claudette told him.

"Really? You're going to be like this?"

"Me? I just want to help." Claudette and Aaron said nothing for the duration of the walk.

They made their way to the town and saw no one on the streets. They ignored this as being a typical Sunday.

"So, this is Lavender town?" It looked like any old town would. There was a grocery store, dry cleaners, and many restaurants.

But no people. The two kept looking around to find answers. Aaron walked up to a house and knocked on it.

"Let me do the talking." He told Claudette.

The door opened and it was a man in his near sixties.

"Hello. We would like to know more about this place and if you could give us a few seconds…"

_SLAM!_ The man harshly closed the door on their faces.

"Wow, what people skills…" Claudette said sarcastically.

"Shut up…." Aaron told her as he walked away from the house.

"I was mentioning the man."

"Still…. Shut up…" 

Aaron looked side to side for any more houses. He heard locks clicking as someone or many people were closing their doors.

Crows started to form on top of people's houses. Aaron and Claudette saw many of the birds perched on the well that was standing a few meters ahead of them.

Then a noise rang through the air.

"Do you hear that?"

"Yeah. I can't pin-point where though."

They stopped to listen at the noise.

"So you know a lot about me?" Aaron spoke up.

"Your future is my past. But alas, I can't tell you what is in your future."

"A hint would be nice." Aaron joked.

"Sorry sweetie. Spoilers…" She smiled at him.

The two stopped when they heard music playing. It was…. Hypnotic in its own way.

The two were in a dream like stance. They couldn't move. This was big trouble for them as they saw a being walking towards them.


	3. With Hypno you'll have so much fun

The two wolves were still in their trance-like state. They then heard a voice getting nearer and nearer.

_Come little children, come with me_

_Safe and happy, you will be_

_Away from home, now let us run_

_With Hypno, you'll have so much fun_

"Aaron… Aaron…" Claudette tried to talk but was to sleepy to say anything.

The voice and being came closer and now they could fully hear their tormenter.

_Oh, little children, please don't squirm_

_These ropes, I know, will hold you firm_

_Now look to me, the pendant calls_

_Back and forth, your eyelids fall_

They tried to move but couldn't. The mysterious being had tied them up. He sang its last verse.

_Do not wail and do not weep_

_It's time for you to go to sleep_

_Little children, you were not clever_

_Now you'll stay with me forever_

The two were now knocked out cold. The being took them to an undisclosed location. There were people watching from their windows.

They shook their heads in sorrow. Another one bites the dust.

Aaron slowly opened his eyes. He noticed that he was in a cave. Claudette was still passed out next to him.

He started to push her awake. She slowly rose.

"Where are we?"

She looked around. "I remember this."

"So you know how to get out." Aaron asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"Of course I know. Just follow me."

They started to leave the cave. A shadow then appeared in front of them. It was a tall figure with a top hat.

"Someone's coming…. Get ready."

Aaron went into attack position. The shadow showed itself to the two. It was a tall man in his Sunday best and a top hat.

He had the face of an elderly man with sickly white hair and glasses.

The man wasn't terrifying, it was his shadow. In the light, the man's shadow showed to be having wings.

"Who are you?!" Aaron asked. He said nothing. He simply went up to them in a calm manner.

The two stood still as this man approached them. The man went into his pocket and took out a measuring tape.

He then started to measure the two. He said nothing as he did this. Aaron and Claudette looked at him in confusion.

Once he turned around, the two quickly left the cave.


	4. The Undertaker's Coming!

The two mad their way to the town. Now, everyone was jumbled in one place, the church.

They panted as they gathered their thoughts.

"_One bad apple!"_ The two heard bellowed from the church. They looked inside of the building.

"It only takes one to spoil the rest! And… oh my Lord!" The preacher shouted as he waved his finger at a nearby window.

Everyone saw the two wolves that were kidnapped out in their town.

Everyone murmured as they were afraid of the outcome that was going to come.

"Submit to the Lord!"

"Why don't you try it?" Aaron retorted. Claudette looked to her right and saw crows forming around them.

A person in the church also saw this and was immediately scared.

"The Undertaker's coming!" He shouted. Everyone was in a big hype.

"Who is going to take?" A woman asked.

"Well it ain't going to be me!" Another person said.

"Children! Stop this feud." The preacher bellowed. "We all know what it's after."

Everyone was looking right at the two wolves. They backed up and saw the many crows around them. The sky was black and everyone started to leave the church.

The church-goers formed a mob with the preacher as the leader. The two wolves backed away. They were backed up to the well that the town had.

"Let he without sin cast the first stone…." The preacher had said.

Everyone started to throw stones at Aaron and Claudette. A very sharp rock hit Aaron in the head and gashed it. He felled down dead.

Claudette was the last one alive. She knew what was going to happen. The people then stopped as they saw what was behind Claudette.

She turned to see the Undertaker. She backed away into the crowd. Crows were sitting around him and on buildings.

While the Undertaker sat on the well, a song was playing. It was the Lavender Town song.

The people knew it all too well. The sound of it started as a little beat, but soon a piano song was played in a crooked manner.

They stood in shock as the Undertaker sat there. The sky was dark and they didn't know what was happening.

The Undertaker said nothing as he sat. And he didn't need to.


	5. Tick Tok, Goes The Clock

"What's he waiting for?" A woman asked. Nobody said anything until….

"Well it ain't going to be me!" He ran off as did the rest of the people. They were in a panic and the preacher did his best to calm them.

Claudette looked at Aaron's dead body. She tried to leave with it, but was stopped by the preacher.

"This is on your hands!" He tried to catch her but she was too fast, even with a body on her back.

The town's people were in frenzy. They didn't know how to handle this. They started to scream as the song played throughout their ears.

They then couldn't take it anymore. Some took pitchforks and some torches. Some of them took butcher knives and scythes.

They begin to brutally kill themselves with these weapons. It wasn't long before the preacher saw the mess that they were making.

Claudette slipped past him and ran. The town's people either killed themselves or killed each other.

The preacher tried to calm the crowd down but didn't realize the wire on the floor that shot out 700 volts of electricity.

He tripped and fell face first on the wire and immediately was shocked.

Suddenly, everything stopped. The sky was clear again with a rainbow in the background.

The Undertaker finally moved from his spot and took out his measuring tape. Claudette hit a few buttons on her manipulator.

She and Aaron's body were transported back to Jasper.

She dropped Aaron's body on the floor. He then started to regenerate. Aaron's new body had a slim body, black fur, and a white tail.

"What happened?" He asked as he looked around. "We're in Jasper…"

"We had to get out of there."

"But the people…"

"There was no way they could be saved. I'm sorry."

Aaron knew this at some level. He couldn't save everyone. Claudette knew he wasn't going to get out of there without her help.

She had to save him. It just how it goes. She just hoped Aaron knew it.

Time and space put a fix point on that event. If she didn't save him or if the town's people didn't die, time would be in utter chaos.

She just wished that his death wasn't a fix point.

_Tick Tok, goes the clock. _

_And all that they went through_

_Tick Tok, goes the clock_

_Until Aaron faces his doom_


End file.
